


if you're going through hell, keep on going

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Enemies, Insults, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Something in him was aware that he was the problem here. Not that he would ever admit to that, of course.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	if you're going through hell, keep on going

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend told me i should start posting my drabbles on ao3 instead of hiding on tumblr, so here's a character study i did a while back that i actually liked. this takes place before the credits, but after the final showdown.

Gary's side hit the pavement, his ears ringing as gravel dug into his shoulder.

"Who's the puppet now, loser?" Jimmy's voice mocked above him, but he sounded more tired than angry. Gary's head buzzed and the only response he could fire back was a sharp laugh that cut off into a cough as his ribs hurt.

He was pretty sure he broke something.

"What? Finding your defeat funny?" The voice that was the new king - _ugh_ \- moved around him until Jimmy was crouched within his peripheral. Gary cocked his head up, tilting it slightly to observe the scattered freckles and blood-stained fists.

"Just finding it funny that you _suck_ at trash-talking." Gary's voice scratched out, sounding like he had been sick for days. _Sick with brain rot from touching Jimmy too much, maybe._

Jimmy scowled and in one sudden movement slammed Gary's head into the pavement. The mentally ill boy yelped and flinched away, moving a hand up to guard his face.

"You talk a lot of smack for someone who landed himself in a mental asylum, Gary." Jimmy was standing, and Gary's head was buzzing. It was so hard to concentrate, so he rested his head against the ground. He had already been defeated; may as well rest.

"You know they're coming for you, right, stupid? You're not gonna have anyone else. You fucked it all up. Congratulations, by the way!" He could practically hear the scowl on Jimmy's face. "You lost all your friends, lost your dignity too. How's it feel, Gary? Feeling like a king yet?"

Gary decided not to grace that with a response. As the silence stretched out, Jimmy cut loose a laugh. He sounded so tired and honestly, so was Gary. Something in him was aware that he was the problem here, deep down, under everything about himself that made him miserable, but for right now Gary was simply angry. He was angry at Jimmy and he was angry at Crabblesnitch, he was angry at his father and the state and the stupid asylum workers that would be here in just a few moments.

He was angry at himself.

He had almost passed out when he heard the car door slam, was almost blessed with blissful darkness when Jimmy's fist gripped the back of his collar and yanked him up like he was a toy. Gary yelled and tried to push him off but it was difficult when he was sure he had cracked ribs and his back felt like it had been through a grinder. Jimmy popped him over the back of his head and he saw stars, falling silent and stumbling forward. When he almost fell Jimmy swung an arm around him to catch him, and he ended up begrudgingly leaning against him for support.

Gary came face to face with the reality that he was going to hell in those moments, as an asylum worker slammed handcuffs on him and told Jimmy to put him in the back. And he was angry, but he was scared. Gary Smith wasn't _stupid._ He had heard the horror stories of the asylum on the hill, had heard what it did to Galloway and Johnny, had firsthand knowledge from rumors that Johnny couldn't even eat after his experience (and Johnny hadn't even done anything, wasn't even mentally fucked, and oh god, what would they do to _him?_ )

Jimmy placed him in the back, making sure he was upright before pulling away. He went to turn away and all of Gary's fear bubbled to the surface as his hands reflexively clenched and unclenched. He needed someone to save him, to hear him out. "Jimmy-"

Jimmy paused and turned back towards him, his brown eyes locking onto Gary's face questionably. Gary was met with his own blood gracing Jimmy's freckled skin and the knowledge that things would never be the same again, and his anger bubbled up to the surface, forcing his jaw to clench. Jimmy couldn't save him now, couldn't hear him out. He had made that abudently clear on the roof and Gary had to accept that _this_ , whatever this was, was over.

Gary was alone.

"Fuck you." He finished.

Jimmy scowled and slammed the door in his face. Gary stayed still, completely frozen, his brain focused on the throbbing of his broken ribs, until the van started up with a loud rumble. 

And then he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://schoolfullofmorons.tumblr.com


End file.
